SraightForward
by Satan's Advocate
Summary: She saved me. Unchallengable.


A/N: You know what I figure? I think Joan acts like such a meany to Adam in the show, so what does he see in her? So....Of course me being me, I just HAD to nosy my....well....Nose, into places were it shouldn't be. But, hell. Who's gonna stop me. *Glares menacingly* You?  
  
....Just kidding.  
  
Okay, umm. 2:06...Saturday morning. And the weekend is almost halfway over! AHHHHHH *Cries* F**ck this! Why am I typing this? Oh yeah......  
  
[insert standard disclaimer]  
  
~~~~  
  
*i run i walk i lie far from  
  
freaks and lying cheats on the tip of my tongue  
  
and i'm wishing i was somewhere up there  
  
with the mermaids and stars  
  
i run i run i run far from  
  
reality to escape who i've become.*  
  
.....Sometimes.... Sometimes I do wonder. Why she acts the way she does. It's not that I don't like the way she acts, because if she didn't act the way she acted. She wouldn't be Joan, or Jane. You following? Cha? Well. I guess it's part of her charm, though it did hurt the first time we really. Really, talked. Thinking me a stoner, as if! Ew...I just sounded like a jock's girlfriend. Anyway. My point being, Jane treats people differently. Differently then normal.  
  
....Examples.....Darn. You know I have a photographic memory? I do, swear it. I can remember anything, and thats a gift and a curse. Trust me. Oh, that reminds me.  
  
The whole smashing of my 'ascension' which ironically, crashed to the ground just to mock the 'wonderful' name I gave it.  
  
...It still gets me thinking. Why would she do that? Maybe she didn't want me to quit school. Duh. Good one Rove, of course she doesn't want you to quit school. She didn't have to do it like that though. She's so in your face. She's so in your face about everything.  
  
I guess that's why I like her so much.  
  
Straight. Blunt. To the point Joan. She certainly doesn't beat around the bush much thats for sure.  
Grace has pointed out a few times-about a thousand- that Joan is rude, and intolerable to me. But. She's also, sweet, and smiley, and totally- Yo.. I'll just shutup now.  
  
I get those butterfly thingies ya know? The little wing beating things, that feel like little knicks in your stomach whenever something, or someone, is around. And those things you always see in movies that they talk about, but can never relate, because. You figure, why would you have a feeling like that? Since when do butterflies reside in your stomach? Plus, what kind of girl would interest me. Well, that answer's obvious. Those things were annoying as hell at first. But, now..... I kinda like it.  
  
We click. Jane and I. I don't know. I guess it's because we're polar opposites. She's outgoing, to a point, and totally unpredicable, and.... I think she has an anger problem. I'm... Well, pretty predictable, I know I'm not outgoing.  
  
....We do share common qualities......  
  
Now. Why am I doing this again? Oh, yeah. I'm supposed to be talking about Jane's massive mood swings. Well. She's a teenager, and a girl.. ha.. Hey, I thought that was a pretty intelligent thought. But, I don't think her week of the month can be everyday. Not that she acts like that everyday..  
  
Joan obviously has secrets. I found that out the day at the bookstore. Well, at least thats the day she openly admitted it to me. I've known possibly from the very beginning that she was different. It takes one to know one.  
  
....Jane's brashness, is her way of caring. And personally I think she's cute when she's mad. Face all scrunched up-like a child whining for a toy at a store-. She's got this air around her. You know she cares about you, you know she cares about everything.  
  
........Joan. Jane. She saved me ya know. She saved me from something that could have very, and quite possibly would have, destroyed my life. She saved me.  
  
Unchallengable.  
  
....Joan was sent down from heaven. As my own,-and others- personal angel.  
  
And I swear.  
  
God talks to this girl.  
  
..Cause no one. Gets as good ripples as I do, when Jane is around.  
  
*insanity is close at my back  
  
and i'm getting rather numb  
  
and i'm getting rather numb, from the snakes  
  
who have blurred my vision.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Chokes on sickining fluff* AHHHH I seriously need to get OFF the ripple thing. kay. It's 2:15. Not bad.^_^. Hope ya liked. More commin' lata.  
  
REVIEW MY FRIENDS! MANY THANKS FROM THE CLUB.  
  
Thankies,  
  
Jaina 


End file.
